the_wonder_wizardfandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver Kalcidus
Oliver Alazard Kalcidus '(Also known as the Wonder Wizard, the Saviour or the Messiah) is the Wonder Wizard, a supreme powerful magical entity and the most powerful magical being in the universe, sole gaurdian and protector of the magical world of Azalax, Son of one of the greatest wizards to ever live, Alazard Kalcidus and wife Lucilla Kalcidus, Wife of Victoria Altone and former Best friend, Cousin and Archenemy of Clark Leon and nephew of Megalomaniacal ruler of Azalax Kronos Kalcidus. Powers and Abilities 'Omnipotence: 'Being the most powerful being in the universe, Oliver's power is absolutely limitless. Oliver is able to change reality to unimaginable degrees, and can create and uncreate anything instantaneously at will, simply by thought. 'Omniscience: '''Oliver has an unlimited knowledge, understanding, wisdom, memory, information and awareness of everything. '''Telekinesis: '''Oliver has amazing telekinetic powers, so supreme that he can move, manipulate and affect virtually anything in existence with use of his mind. His telekinetic feats include levitating objects, propel or manipulating them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, create protective shields to protect himself or others from harm and attacks, and so on. '''Telepathy - Oliver can enter, read and see the thoughts of others with little to no effort. Shapeshifting: '''Oliver can shapeshift his physical form by controlling his own the molecular structure and making it resemble anything he wants. He is able to morph into any mortal of any age, gender, and shape, to shift into almost any magical creature, including many beasts and monsters, and any animal he wants, gaining their skills, abilities, but still retaining hus intellect. '''Aerokinesis: '''Oliver can manipulate air, and by manipulating to his will, he can create and generate hurricanes, tornadoes, sandstorms, microbursts and other forms of severe winds. '''Pyrokinesis: '''Oliver can create and manipulate any fire, to grow in size and intensity and to take any form that he desired, even that of a living creature. The size, power, and intensity of the fire he creates is limited only by the extent of his imagination and the degree of his concentration. The degree of concentration required is directly proportional to the size, power, and heat intensity of the flame. Oliver has to be able to see a flame in order to take control of it; In practical terms, the flame had to be within 100-yard radius of him. '''Hydrokinesis: '''Oliver can manipulate and shape water, using to project beams of water at high speed and with great force. Entire flash floods can be generated at the point of impact sweeping away people and places. '''Weather manipulation: '''Oliver can create, manipulate and control the weather. His weather manipulating abilities were shown to be empathic, based on his emotions, it would be shiny, clear day when happy, stormy when angered, rain when sad. His power was very powerful and dangerous if he wasn't careful with handling his feelings. '''Healing: '''Oliver can instantly heal the wounds and diseases of other beings. Oliver has saved and healed both Victoria and Clark many times from their wounds. Oliver can even bring other back to life who have been dead for no more than a day. He also cured the Skinwalker infection of Prince Abraham. '''Resurrection: '''Oliver can now since fulfilling his destiny and ridding his fears of death, can bring himself back to life upon death. '''Immortality: '''Oliver is immortal, and has not aged since reaching adulthood and has matured. He is immune to ageing, and will be in his physical prime forever. '''Invisibility: '''Oliver can cause his body to become undetectable to other beings. Through touch, he can mask the presence of others. He cannot be seen, heard, smelt or touched by mortals in environments, but to other magical creatures, he can still be perceived by the other senses. '''Flight: '''Oliver can defy the rules of gravity by using magic, allowing him to levitate and fly in the air at will. He was the only being in the entire world who could be capable of flight, not until Clark as a parasite replicated his ability much later. Weaknesses '''Magic: '''Magic can affect him,''' depending on how potent the magic is. He became very weak after being cast under a very powerful hallucogenic spell from a Kitsune. Category:CharactersCategory:Magical creatures